1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabrication of disk drive suspension interconnects having a conductive pattern on a flexible substrate, and more particularly, to dimensionally stabilizing such interconnects during fabrication operations involving thermal and other stresses with a stainless steel layer present or applied for the purpose of fabrication and fully or at least partially removed after fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible circuit interconnects typically comprise a conductive pattern on a flexible substrate comprising various component layers having different coefficients of thermal expansion. Exposure of the flexible substrate sequentially to different temperature regimes tends to differentially expand the components causing physical distortions that militate against achieving the fineness of pitch, e.g. 38 microns needed to sufficiently separate the numerous input/output terminations common in today's electronic devices.